Twisted Triangle
by LastCornerStone
Summary: ON HOLD! I wanted him...but the wolf wanted her. In the end I only end up with a splitting headache and a black eye from my best friends. Ether way I loose.
1. Remus

Twisted Triangle

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other multi-billion dollar stories, cause if I did, I wouldn't be here right now. I'd be launching a national debate about echidnas and platypuses.

Chapter 1: Living Contradiction

Many times have I ridden this train all the way to Hogwarts and all the way back, but never in my six years as the compartment seemed so small. I'm sure that the light didn't focus directly on him like a spotlight, and I never remember it being this warm. It seems as thou whatever cursed dignity that watched over me, was testing the hell out of me.

But damn it, I'm only human. Okay, so maybe I'm a bit more, but still. When Sirius noticed the heating oddity of the compartment and began to remove his layers until it was only the trunk we used a game board for Exploding Snape, that separated me from his gleaming six pack…I made my escape.

I cursed my so called friends for leaving me in such a predicament. James and Lily had gone to a compartment at the head of the train to talk of headship. Peter meanwhile, had found a nice piece of cheese to curl up with leaving me to make idle conversation with the boy-wonder of real life. It was bad enough that he had worn new cologne that sent my senses spinning but he also seemed to have worked out even more over the summer. He had massive muscles all over now. All I could do was stair helplessly.

Over the last couple of years I have been forced to watch as my friend flirted with all the girls inside and outside Hogworts' walls. He had been named Gryffindor's Sex God for three years, held the record for most consecutive bangs in on night, got the nickname The Juggler for being able to keep three girls in one closet and keep all of them happy, know as the over all Prank Master, has caused a wide spread of complaints from Slytherins wanting to change to other houses because Sirius refused to date them, and has dated every girl (minus the Slytherins of coarse) at least twice.

I began to watch him without even knowing I was. Slight glances between his bangs just to watch him laugh at some idea James had just run by him. I became a master of unconscious watching. I familiarized myself with his movements and habits, hell I could write a book on him. I probably know him better than I know myself. But while I watched and learned I realized. Sirius Black would never want a shabby werewolf like me.

Ah, but here we have hit the nail on the head. Werewolf.

The term werewolf comes from the Anglo-Saxon word 'were' meaning man and wolf, were-wolf, man-wolf. It's the second part of that statement that's the problem. It's a natural instinct for a wolf to seek out the strongest female to mate with. An Alpha has to have the best after all. Of coarse my wolf half had to betray me again. He chose the hot tempered, red head, Lily Evens, my friend's girl friend.

It's a Conflict of instincts and no matter which I chose I will loose a lot more than I could ever hope to gain back. Not to mention I would rip one half of my being to shreds So I sit in the corner and try to suppress my feelings, ignoring the odd butterflies I get from Lily and the more embarrassing reaction I get from Sirius. No both sides of me are empty as I continue to fight a loosing battle. My life is like trying to get James' hair to lie flat…Imposable.


	2. Lily

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter…The world would be very different. Alas I don't so…

Chapter 2: Other Side of the Fence

"It won't stay put!"

I was trying endlessly to tame James' wild hair. It just refused to stay put. Gel or spell alike, the ruddy mop wouldn't cooperate. Push it back and it springs forward. I sighed and flopped back down next to him in the empty Heads' compartment.

"Lily, it'll be fine. Now, I think we have more important matters to take care of…" James smoothed back his hair before ruffling it up so he looked like a hamster. "Do my ears deceive me, or is the Great James Potter, lazy wonder of Gryffindor sports fans, actually telling the ever attractive and workaholic Lily Evens to get to work?" I flatter myself at how true that statement is. Of coarse my newly instated boyfriend had to go and ruin my moment by leaning over and whispering "Who said anything about work." He proceeded to nibble my ear, pulling ever-so-slightly on my beaded earring. I purred happily.

"Now, now Miss Vixy, It just wouldn't do for me to openly express my adoration for a creature such as you with the newly instated 5th year prefect in the next compartment. So…" He picked me up in his arms and whisked me off down the train, receiving cat-calls and whistles all the way. He smiled and held me like a prize but clutched me to his chest like a treasure he didn't want anyone to put a hand on. I simply smiled and draped my arms around his neck.

Soon I found myself in another empty compartment at the back of the train this time, from which James had evicted a couple of first years. He cut my scolding short with a passionate kiss. "Now to deflate your ego a bit." He whispered in my ear. "James?" I asked worriedly. I hadn't expected him to all the way this early in the game. Was I some towel he could use and toss aside so he could rid of to claim another to satisfy his desires?

"Lily…earth to lily…What's up with you today?"

I came out of my musings to see he had a large trunk with a chess set laid out on top, between the two seats. I blushed ferociously. "Sorry… spaced out for a minute there." Ah James… how could I ever have doubted you! You really have changed for me!

We settled down for a long game of chess which ended in a long dance around the board in which James' king chased my queen finally ending with my queen bashing his king over the head. I must admit he took loosing like a man…that is to say he demanded a rematch and refused to admit the game aver took place. He called it a practice round. So I played a few more rounds to humor him.

Outside the door a certain sandy haired teen watched, calming the ever-present instinct trying to claim the fiery-redhead as his own.

"But James is pack!"

"But you're Alpha."


End file.
